After the Battle
by xlittlexamberx365x
Summary: Link comes home when he finds an unexpected visitor waiting for him. Not too good at summeries and first story, M for later chapters and maybe a suprise visit from Dark Link. Comment!
1. Going Home

I own nothing besides the plot. YAY~

_Italics_-Thoughts ""-words ''-interpreted words

Link sat down after saving the land of Hyrule for around the hundredth time, of course he himself only saved it once, he had past lives and kept getting reincarnated and it was starting to irk him. He couldn't actually remember anything about his past lives but their souls were there, in the back of his mind. He didn't actually KILL Ganondorf, just sent him back to the desert. He rubs his face, Epona, his horse, standing beside him, neighing softly and nudging at his hair. Link smiled at her and kissed her muzzle. He didn't actually know what's become of Ganondorf but whatever has happened mustn't have been good. Midna went back to her kingdom, Zelda was saved and Link was going back home. But he felt empty, he didn't have Navi anymore as she decided to stay with Zelda, Zelda didn't love Link like Link loved her and he knew things would get much more boring from here on out. Epona nudged him again and Link sighed, at least he still hand her, then got up and jumped onto Epona. Link and Epona slowly made their way home and as Link's "Tree House" came into view he sighed with relief, he jumped off Epona who slowly walked to her normal place where she stood originally, before Ganondorf happened, before Link was chosen as a Hero and before Midna ever made contact with him. Link slowly climbed the ladder to his door and opened it up, the moon high in the sky, he made his way to his bed and collapsed onto it, falling asleep almost instantly, his last waking thought before sleep claimed him. _Did I just see a shadow move?_

~Next day~

Link woke up with a wide yawn, looking out the window he realizes its well into the afternoon, he curses and quickly gets up, getting dressed in his old clothes, something OTHER then the normal green tunic that he always wore it seemed. He raced outside and into town, Epona neighing a 'good morning' to Link as he raced away. He ran to the town, everyone looking at him in shock, he grins to everyone as they all race to him, patting him on the back and hugging him. Lila runs to Link and practically tackles him.

"LINK WE MISSED YOU SO MUCH DON'T YOU EVER DO THAT AGAIN!" Link just chuckles and rubs her head, smiling at her kindly.

"I won't, I promise." He murmurs to her, making sure only she can hear him, she gets off him and he receives help up from Mayor Bo, who grins at him and rubs his back. "Tonight we shall celebrate for our young Hero's return!" He winced at the use of 'Hero' for he not only didn't ask for that title but he didn't WANT to be the Hero of Time in the first place, all his life he wanted to grow up, get married to Lila, have two children and be a simple farm boy, none of this 'Hero' crap. He went along with it anyways, however, the town had a feast and he ate tell he felt like he would pop, then watched as the sky exploded into shades of purple, green, pink, red, and so many other colors. People "oohed" and "aahed" at the colors. Link started to grow tired so he excused myself, hugged Lila and went on his way. On the way up to the house Link passed Epona, paused and went back to her to pet her; he gave her a carrot which he obtained by bugging Lila over and over again. Epona chewed on it lovingly; he laughed softly and nuzzled her muzzle softly.

"You only love me for the carrots, don't you?" Her only response was a nod so Link fake glared at her before climbing back to his house. He sighed happily and closed the door behind him, leaning back against it where a familiar voice met him.

"Hello Hero." Ganondorf said from the carpet on the floor.


	2. Saying Goodbye

A/N: Ima try to make the chapter's longer but it's hard, please be patient with me everyone .; _**Bold italics**_-Ganondorf's thoughts

Link stared at Ganondorf, his mouth agape. Ganondorf chuckled at the shocked expression on the younger one's face. Ganon got up and walked to Link, grinning at him. "Well now, surprised to see me? I can't say I expected you to, well, expect ME but, what will you do? Now, now, don't look so angry at me. I did what you said and went back to the desert for a short while before coming back here. Did you really think I'd leaving peacefully after being beaten by the, eh heh, Bitch of Time? Of course not, I left Zelda alone as she'd probably warn you and you'd kill me but I AM leaving with you. Like it or not, I am. I'll be back in two days, say your goodbyes, my little hero, for you will never see them again." Ganondorf shoved Link aside and walked out of the house, shutting the door quietly. Link sunk to the floor, shocked at what just happened. After a few moments he sighed, deciding to think upon it later. He climbed to his bed and crawled into it, curling up tightly. _What will I DO! I only have two days to say goodbye after just getting back….._ Link fell asleep that night worrying over wither or not he'd be able to say to all his friends for good…

-Ganondorf's pov-

Ganondorf sat down against a tree, his black stallion standing loyally beside him. He glanced at his horse and smiled, he's known his horse sense they were both very young, he named this great black beast Night Tangle, sense he was as dark as pitch and his hair always seemed to get tangled. Ganondorf sighed and rested his head back, his amber eyes glowing in the night. He sighs, knowing he can't sleep just yet; he never sleeps unless he is back in his kingdom, in the desert. Ganondorf gave a smug smile; at least he won't be alone soon. Two days time gives that Bitch of Time some, eh heh, time to say goodbye to everybody who will miss him. He watches the sky, a dark smirk on his face. _**I won't let Link run from me; I'll never let him run from me. Once I get back I'll make sure he's locked up so I can harm him for stealing my chance at ruling the Kingdom of Light while my OWN kingdom gets shunned and pushed into the shadows. Some place this is….**_The Dark Lord chucked to himself. He did love Hyrule, sure, but the desert was his place and home. It always would be. He got up and stretched, shocked that the sun was coming up so soon, he chuckled again and shook his head. "Day one starts now, Link. You better hurry."

-Link's pov-

I wake up to a bright day. Day one. I should probably start with my village, then move onto Kakariko, then to the Goron's. When the next day comes around my nice Yeti friends, the Zouras and finally…Princess Zelda. These were going to be a long two days. He got his bag that seemingly was able to hold everything from his travels sense he might need it, that little red and black gem-like-thing that Zant forced into me to make sure I stayed a dog. I leave and travel around the town, I got the strongest reaction from Lila, she begged and cried, asking over and over for me to never leave, I had to push her away and act like I didn't care. Both hurt so much for both of us, as I did care and I did love her but if I didn't say goodbye she might follow me and attack Ganondorf, and I didn't need her to die by the man coming to take me away wither I liked it or not. I climbed onto Epona and she looked at me, understanding. I was going to leave her in the hands of Zelda. I rode off to Kakariko village, my eyes set. I let Epona stop as I slipped off and went around, wishing everyone a good farewell and goodbye. The Goron's in town hugged me so hard they almost broke my spine. I patted their shoulders and went on my way to Death Mountain. The Goron's there were quite emotional, a few cracked my back and it hurt. Badly. I limped back to Kakariko as the sun set. Now to get to the Zoura Domain…

The next day I awoke and ran outside, I shifted into my wolf form and went to the top of the mountain and ran for it, I said goodbye hastily then got to the Zoura Domain in my wolf form, I sprinted for the prince and stood before him, when I told the young man of my leave he broke down into tears and clinged to me, clawing at my back gently. I took him into my arms and held him, sighing. He continued to cry until he practically passed out, I laid him back gently and smiled at him, setting his father's armor on his lap before running off and swimming to Hyrule Field, now for the final task of the day. Getting Zelda to understand it wasn't upon my own choice to go.

A/N: Well. It sure was longer then Ch. 1. Uhm…comment on how it went kay? Thanks for the comments everybody! Bye.


	3. Saying Goodbye pt 2

A/N: I love your comment so much Alrye! It made me smile and laugh. I'm working hard on making these longer, so please be patient everyone! And I get writers block easily, hence the delay. ON WITH THE STOREH

-Link POV-

I rode Epona to Hyrule. I kept having to pause to defeat monsters and it sucked, but I did it. I left Epona by the northern gates and walked into Castle Town, talked with a few people and pet a puppy. I was hesitant to walk away from the small dog but I had to. It was my last day. I ran into the castle to see Zelda sitting on her throne, a sad smile on her face. "I knew you were coming, Link. But for what I do not know. Navi left to go play with some other fairies so whatever you have to say, say it. I shall tell Navi later and have her take it out on me." She smiled a true smile and I felt my heart flutter for a moment. She was beautiful. "Thank you Princess. Ganondorf came to me two days ago, saying he was taking me away. But I don't understand why. I have to go or he'll probably find me and, not only hurt me, but steal me anyways." She nodded at me and motioned her hand for me to go. "I understand, Link. Thank you for telling me, I trust you have told everyone else? You have? Good, I didn't wish to tell everyone else. Only Navi and that'll suck." I giggled, yes giggled and I'm sure I lost "man points" with her, but I did, mainly because she said "suck" which she never has said to me before. I nod and bid her farewell before running back to Epona, getting on her and riding off, feeling upset that I'll never see this green landscape again. I let myself shed a tear and, upon feeling my emotions, Epona stopped at one of the springs, little pink fairies danced around and I smiled, I slipped off Epona and patted her neck, walking out, the fairies giggled and danced around me, singing and playing with my hair. After around an hour or so of playing with the fairies I walked back to Epona and got on her again, riding back home.

I stopped her and she walked to her usual spot, I climbed the ladder and slipped inside. I emptied out everything that could cause harm to any living being, then looked at the Master Sword, I sighed and took off the beautiful blade and its matching shield, I set them up on the wall, surrounded by every other weapon I had, rubbing the back of my neck. I filled up the bag with food, water, red potion, and anything else. Around two or three hours later a nock came at the door. It was Ganondorf, he was smirking at me; I slung the bag over my shoulder and walked past him. I never spoke to him before, during the battle or otherwise and I wasn't going to start now. He huffed and jumped from my porch, not bothering with the ladder. I followed after him and looked at his huge black stallion. His stallion looked back, a mean look in his eye. I cringed and backed up a little which made Ganondorf look at me like I was crazy, which I guess I was for ever thinking I could kill this large and extremely strong man. I backed up into Epona who neighed and pushed me toward the black stallion, I gulped and shook my head at her and she looked at me as if to say 'really?' before pushing me even more forward. I looked at her again, at her soft brown eyes and beautiful brown coat. I started to cry and cursed myself for showing weakness in front of my worst enemy. But I couldn't stand it! She was my best friend, the one who understood me. I couldn't bear to leave her, and it made my heart break to see her this last time. I fell at her feet and curled up a little. I thought Ganondorf would have pulled me away and ordered me to get onto his stallion but he didn't. He didn't even touch me, for which I was grateful. I sat with Epona for as long as I could, and when I felt Ganondorf's hand on my shoulder I knew it was time to leave my beautiful horse, but what Ganondorf said next shocked me as I stared at him. He turned away, a thoughtful look on his face. "You may take Epona with you if you so desire. I can tell she is important to you and you two are very close. I understand how it would feel if I forced you to part from her." He then, with a slight look at me, got up and walked to his stallion, a small smile on his face. He did know. He understood. My eyes teared up and I got up and did the one thing I thought I never would. I gave him a hug. My arms wrapped around his waist and I couldn't even get my arms around him, I glanced up at him and he had a surprised look on his face before a small smile spread on his face, his arms wrapped around me for a moment before he let go and jumped on his horse, who didn't even budge when he did so. That's a damn strong horse. I smile slightly to myself before climbing onto Epona, as he walks along I follow after him. A little into the forest he makes a portal and looks at me expectantly, I nod and get Epona to walk through it, when we appear on the other side we're in the desert and we move out of the way of the portal as Ganondorf walks through, he smirks at me and when I look around I realize we're surrounded by women, all whom have the same fiery red hair and dark skin. I turn to Ganondorf, confused. He chuckles and smiles down at me, a small glint in his eyes that makes me shiver but not from unease. I look away and scowl at myself, what was I thinking? Have I, for no apparent reason, started liking Ganondorf? No, it can't be so. I look at him thoughtfully for a moment before shaking my head. I cant like him; he stole me from my home. I can't forgive him! Can I?

A/N: I think that turned out swell!


	4. Moving into a New World

Moving into a New World

Epona had to go with a few of the other women because the way we were going, the short route, was too rocky for her and the other horses besides Ganondorf's horse. It didn't surprise me his horse came with us, and it also didn't surprise me when I rode behind him on his tall, scary-looking horse. My hands clutched at his back softly, he took off his armor because it got too hot, it was put in one of his horse's bags, my fingers found the cool metal of his belt, for whatever reason I was attracted to it, I ended up getting heat stroke a little bit ago and Ganondorf wrapped his cape around me to block the heat away, for which I was grateful, night was falling quickly and it was growing colder and colder, and I started quivering by the time the moon was high, when Ganondorf noticed this he smiled in amusement and wrapped a heavy blanket around me. It was soft. Very, very, soft. I started to nod off and before I knew it, I was asleep next to man I should have despised.

-Ganondorf's POV~

I felt Link lean heavily on my back, why was he leaning on me like that? I glanced back and smirked in amusement, he fell asleep on my back, and he looked cute like that! His face was so relaxed, more so then I've ever seen it. I look up at the moon and thank the Goddess for giving me this amazing gift, over this past day my goals have changed some, originally I was going to strip him of his tri-force peace and then go take Zelda's but…after spending some time with him and taking to him, with out him talking back, my plans shifted, I no longer wish to take his tri-force but rather bend it to my will, knowing if I did take it my little angel (wait what? Sense when have I called the little pest an angel?) would be in so much agony he might find a way to kill himself to stop the pain. I didn't want that. I smiled to myself and pulled Link around to sit on my lap, something he refused vigorously before settling behind me and for some reason finally having him on my lap felt…nice. Right, even. I smirked down at him before looking around at the women around me, a small smile on my face. They were loyal to me, ME, that's the thing I need to remember when I get the urge to go take over Hyrule. They are loyal to me when Hyrule isn't. I smile kindly at them and they smile back, I could see most of them were wary from lack of sleep but I couldn't stop yet, this desert was full of monsters and bandits. If I stoped we had a good chance of being mugged and having many of my servants die, though I wasn't too worried about either as we were all amazing fighters but Link…Link…he didn't have a single weapon on him, however I presume that even without a weapon he is a fierce one. I smile down at him and brush some hair from his face. He was beautiful, the way the moon reflected off his face. _Wait…sense when did Link turn from a nuisance to "beautiful"!_ I shake my head and stare at the moon, such a beautiful thing it is. I smile fondly at the moon before glancing down at Link again, at his sleeping form. I sighed and looked up, watching for the lights of my kingdom. My beautiful kingdom which was waiting for its king to return. I smiled fondly at the horizon. Yes, king. That's what I am to these people, their king. I need to act like one and remember my place, and Link will help me. I glance down at him yet again, my eyes turning fond. Yes…Link will help me remember. With him by my side I will never forget

hat my people need me, their king. I chuckle to myself softly, shaking my head. I looked at the sky, smiling as the sun started to rise.

-Link's POV-

I woke up slowly, feeling warm and happy before I glanced up, cold shock and horror ripped through my being as I stared up at the face I've hated so long to feel a slight stirring in my lower stomach. What's become of me! I look away and grumble to stop; he shakes his head and keeps moving, I look up at him, my eyes hard and angry. "I said I wanted to stop. I don't wanna be in your lap." I mumble softly to him. He chuckles and rubs my head softly. "Sorry, little one. But for right now, as we're on the move, you're stuck in my lap." I pout softly and sigh, nodding, staring out at the horizon. I wonder briefly when we're gonna get wherever it is we're going. I lean back without realizing and touch his chest, my eyes widen in the realization that he wasn't wearing armor and I sit up quickly with a small gasp of shock, looking up at him, my eyes wide. I quickly sit up with a gasp and blush lightly, wondering why I'm getting so flustered over being so close to him, normally I'd be fighting….but I don't have any weapons…I should have thought this through…

A/N: that was hard. Lost my train of thought half-way through XD


	5. Kingdom in the Sand

Kingdom in the Sand

~Link POV~

It was hot. So dreadfully hot. I looked up at the sun with a whimper when suddenly I was surrounded in shade; I looked up and saw that Ganondorf had removed his cape to place over me. I smiled and actually leaned back into him then yelped and jolted up. His armor was burning! How was he able to wear all that!? He seemed to know what I was thinking and laughed, throwing his head back as he did so. I looked back over the horizon and then I saw it. A castle moving into view. It was huge! Bigger then Zelda's castle! I turned to Ganondorf and pointed to it excitedly, he laughed again, seeming to get enjoyment from seeing me so exited from such a 'simple' castle. I leaned over and bounced a tiny bit, the horse made a snorting noise in anger and I stoped, blushing softly. Then I saw her. Epona! Once we got close enough to her I jumped from the black stallion and raced to my horse, jumping at her and wrapping my arms around her neck, rubbing her soft coat, murmuring to her. "Oh Epona….I missed you so, so, SO much!" I cried out, nuzzling her fur happily before jumping up onto her, enjoying the familiar feel of her bare back under me. I gently stroke her main before leaning down to hug her tightly. Ganondorf came over on his horse and looked down at me, a soft look in his eyes that confused me. Wasn't he supposed to hate me or something? I smiled wearily and got Epona to move to the castle before us, not looking back at Ganondorf who was sure to follow.

~Ganon POV~

He was a strange one. He talked to his horse as if it was a human. It was the first time I've actually heard him talk and it made my chest tighten. It was such a soft and musical voice. A voice you could fall asleep to. A voice you could listen to for hours. I knew mine wasn't like that but that wasn't the point. His voice was beautiful. How I would love to hear it again, but, sadly, I couldn't. He would never speak for me. He hates me far too much. As he starts to move I follow after him on my stallion when I noticed something. My stallion seemed to get closer and closer to Epona, and not because I made him do so. This made me grin and allowed him to get as close as he wanted to Epona. Epona didn't seem to notice or she didn't care. Well now, maybe this meant something. I laughed softly to myself which made the young hero glance back at me before quickly turning away. Curious one, isn't he? I laughed again but he didn't look back that time. I grinned and shook my head, coming up on my castle. I looked at it and sighed happily, home sweet home. I call out to the guards to let us enter and they do in seconds, there were a few men around but none of them were Gerudos', they were people who wound up lost in the desert and we took them in, cared for them, and most decided to stay. Link saw them and turned to me, seeming confused to have so many men around when I should be the only one. I chuckle and make Night Tangle walk right beside Epona, which he didn't wholly disapprove of. "They are not Gerudos', Hero. They were travelers who became lost in the desert. We took them in and they are with us to stay. Most at being trained in the ways of the worrier but some just frolic around, moving from house to house." He nodded slowly, seeming to stare at me oddly. "What? Something you'd never expect the "King of Evil" to do? Haha, quite a few would feel the same… but… well… I'm quite different around my people then around Hyrule, I care for my people as they are the only family I have. Sadly, my mother passed on and I have no true sisters…" I trailed off, remembering my mother before her sudden death, the way she smiled at me and told me to look to the skies and she'd be there, among the stars. I sighed and got off my horse, taking him to the stables and Link did the same. I walked to the castle after that, all the women and men around me welcoming me back in open arms. I laughed and talked to quite a few, telling one to direct Link to my room and the room that connected to my room through the bathroom while I went to check on my general. I walked away, watching Link as he went the other way, to the upper part of the castle.

~Link POV~

There were so many people. By the Goddesses I'd never think I'd see this many people out in the desert. I grew nervous and flustered by everyone staring at me, they way they welcomed back Ganondorf was unexpected, maybe he wasn't such a tyrant as everyone believed him to be. I was lead away by one of the guards and I can't even count how many halls and doors and steps I passed or climbed or entered, how they knew this place by heart I had no clue but finally we stoped at two doors, both huge and painted black. They looked at me and smiled. "Chose a room, master Ganondorf will be with you shortly." I nodded as she walked off, glancing back at me a few times before disappearing around a corner. I looked back to the doors and chose one on the left, opening it slowly, the scent that hit me was lavender, I coughed and shut it quickly, shaking my head, I opened the other and noticed it had no particular scent, I slipped inside, happy that my head had cleared from that overpowering scent. I close the door behind me and the smell in the room changes to warm hay, the smell of a barn. I sigh dreamily and look around the room, the bed was large, a king I think it was called, there was a dresser and when I peaked inside there was clothes inside already, I slipped one shirt out and noticed how well it fit me, I blinked and frowned, unsure why it fit me then put it back and closed the drawer, beside the large window that over looked the desert there was a huge book case, I walked over to it and looked at the titles, recognizing one or two at most. I looked at the bed and felt it, sighing with pleasure at the softness of it and the silkiness. I looked at the door quickly before jumping onto the bed and rolling around on it, laughing softly, feeling it childish but fun to roll around, I paused, laying on the bed then got up, taking off my shoes quickly, realizing just how stupid I was to roll around with shoes on then went to another door and opened it, gasping at the size of the bathroom, the mirror covered an entire side of the wall, the sinks onyx and silver, I looked over and noticed soft cotton towels, I walked over and leaned in, rubbing my face on the soft material, closing my eyes and finding a soft, happy, mewl escape my mouth, I turned to the shower and smiled, noticing the fine granite that made up the tiles and then turned around, my eyes widening at the pool-sized, jet-filled, rather-deep bathtub. I ran over and got into it, noticing that, when standing, the tub's water would go to my waist, I look around franticly, trying to find a way to get out then sigh with relief as I notice stairs. I quickly climbed out and heard a deep chuckle, I felt my face heat up as I turned to notice none other then Ganondorf, I yelp and back up, tripping on the tub, feeling myself fall back I cover my face quickly when I felt an arm snake around my waist and yank me to a soft shirt and a broad and strong chest, I slowly tilt my head up and gasp as I see Ganondorf grinning down at me. "You need to be more carful, Hero." He steadied me and let me go. I stepped back a little, looking down, quickly, blushing hard that I needed to be rescued. "What, no thank you?" I glanced up at him then away. "T….Thank you…." I murmured, hearing the grin in his voice. "What was that?" "I…I said thank you." I stated firmly, blushing harder, having never expected to utter a word to the Gerudo King. I pushed past him and into my chosen room, laying on the bed, curling up, hearing Ganondorf follow me in. "Now, now, Hero. No need to act so cold to me. You are, after all, joining me for dinner. And sorry about the clothes in the dresser, those are my old clothes. I think they'd fit you. Put on some nice clothes and I'll send a guard up to take you to the dining room, okay? Don't give me that look, Hero. You're joining me withier you like it or not, understand? Good, I bid thee farewell hero."

A/N: GOD THAT SUCKED. Im so sorry for the wait. School+Writing block=No updates. Thank you all for sticking with me. Link and Ganondorf are now joining me down here at the A/N section, isn't that nice?

Ganon: Yeah….woo…Oh and to that girl, what was her name? Ah right, Alrye….I AM NOT AN OLD MAN! IM IN MY 20'S!

Link: Yeah right…..

Ganon: Fine…..30's…

Link: -Climbs onto a ladder and pats his head- Good boy

Author: THANK YOU EVERYONE FOR READING MY STORYS~ THANK YOU ALL FOR STICKING WITH ME~ I LOVE YOU ALL~ SEE YOU NEXT CHAPTER~

Link&Ganon: Bye!


	6. Dinner with the King

Dinner with the King

~Link POV~

I decided to abide by his wishes, after all I didn't wanna die or be punished in any sort of way. I decided to shower to get the dust and sand off my body then went back to my room after drying and shaking out the water in my hair. I sighed happily, feeling clean and got into new clothes, noticing how the clothes were slightly baggy but looked nice on me, I chose something other than green, the tunic was a soft aqua blue that mimicked my eyes and tights that were a soft gray in color along with boots that went up to my ankles, I examined myself in the mirror, smiling happily at my look, I slipped a belt around my waist and tightened it, loving the way it made the tunic sag and puff around my waist and body, I moved my shoulders and grinned happily. I looked into the bottom drawer and blushed hard. Inside were women's clothing, dresses, skirts, frilly tops, I blushed harder as I pulled out a beautiful sapphire dress, set it down on my bed and looked at it, I ran to the door and opened it, looking inside before nodding, hearing nothing and slipping back inside. I undress and slip on the beautiful dress, I slipped into the bathroom and found some hair clips, pinning my bangs back then looked in the mirror, noticing how good I looked in female clothing. I slowly flatten out my dress and walk back into my room and heard a snort, my head whips to the door way and I saw Ganondorf standing there with a grin on his face. "My, my, Hero. Didn't realize you had a taste for women's clothing." He _tisked_ at me and waggled his finger. I cried out and grabbed a pillow then chucked it at him, he grabbed it and frowned, I ran at him and started pushing at him, trying to get him out, and he sighed and moved to the hallway. "I'll wait five minutes for you to get dressed in clothes you'll let me see you in. If you're not ready by then I'm dragging you to the dinning room anyways." I nodded and slammed the door, getting dressed in a hurry.

~Ganon POV~

He walked out a bit later, wearing nice clothes; I have to admit that, even if he's a male, he looked amazing in female clothing. I almost thought he WAS a girl for a second. I chuckled escorted him to the dinning room, smiling at him happily. Once we got there a look of awe showed on his face. The dinning room was large, chares lined all along the long table and a throne-like chair stood at each head of the table. Foods of all kinds were lined on the table and two candles were lit. He slowly walked over to one food and stared at it, seeming untrusting of the food, I walked to him and bang him to my chair, which was larger then the other throne and made with mahogany wood, silk and cotton cushions. I sat on the chair and pulled him onto my lap, he gave a loud squeak as I did. Just after I did so my citizens trickled in, filling the other roes of chairs and the chair across from me sat empty, when I took a queen she would sit there. "Or king in this case." I mused to myself, grinning at the thought. Link looked at me strangely and I stopped, smiling at him. "What? I can't grin randomly?" He blushed and turned away quickly, waiting for food to be served. I clapped my hands together and spread my arms to the food. "Dig in everyone! And remember; if something runs out say so!" I said with a grin and dished up double, some for me and some for Link. He turns to me a little before smiling and turning back to the plate, once we had enough I allow him to eat and he dug in, he looked starved and famished. I laughed and rubbed his head a little. He glanced back at me, a bit of food stuffed in his mouth, the look on his face with his cheeks stuffed full made me throw my head back, laughing. He blushed hard and wiped his mouth, swallowing quickly, he ate a bit less, taking nibbles of food here and there, it made me smile and shake my head before sighing happily, starting to eat myself. People talked and laughed, after a second I started joining in on the happy talking, grinning and laughing with my subjects. Link watched in amazement, I turn to the boy, my grin turning into a smirk. "What? Is this strange? Oh, I see. It's strange that I talk to my subjects because Zelda never did the same to hers. It's a nice way to make bonds, to make them unbreakable and solid. They won't turn on me. Isnt that right?" They all called out to me, cheering and lifting glasses. I smiled and turned back to Link, the smile turning into a grin, we continued to eat until he fell asleep on my lap, when he did I thought I would die of happiness right then and there. After everyone left I picked up the smaller male and carried him upstairs, entering his room and laying him on the bed, I undressed him and fought the urge to caress him, I stared at his naked body for a while, thinking of all the things I would do to him in due time before putting a sleeping gown over his head, tucking him into bed and giving him a quick kiss before walking to my room, falling asleep the moment my head hit the pillow.

A/N: YEAAAAH CHAPTER 6 DONE~ And much sooner then I figured. I just kinda threw Ganon's parts together in about a week cause I wanted to get this to you asap. I don't care if its stupid, I don't care if you guys don't like it. I do. ME GUSTA! That is all.


	7. A Shocking Realization

Chapter 7

A shocking realization

Link woke up, confused on how he got into his bed and undressed but decided he truly didn't care. He sat up with a yawn, arching his back to hear a satisfying _crack_ and sighed happily, relaxing. It was the best rest he'd ever had. The bed was soft and kept him warm through the cold night. He slipped from bed, shivering as his feet touched the cold floor. Getting up he undressed and tossed the night gown in a corner of the room to be forgotten and walked to the bathroom, scratching his back. As he walked in he noticed that it was a little murky and steamy in the bathroom, frowning as he heard the sound of the water running. Looking around, it didn't take too long to notice the very much naked, dark skinned figure in the shower. Blushing hard, Link make a squeaking noise, causing Ganon to look over and grin, turning around. Link felt as though he would blush and feint, thanking the Goddess's that the steam covered most, if not all, of Ganon's body. The young man gave a low moan and put his hand to his forehead, covering his eyes. Ganon gave a low chuckle and shook his head, turning away. "A little young to be showering with me alone, mm?" He stated with a laugh, grabbing some shampoo and putting it to his hair that was about shoulder length when taken out of the strange head dress he always seemed to wear. Link shook his head and walked back into his room but paused as he heard Ganon's words: "Come now, Hero, I was only making a joke. Join me if you wish. I'm almost done anyways."

~Link POV~

I couldn't believe it. Ganondorf. The Dark King. Asking me, the Hero of Time, to join him IN THE SHOWER. I turned around to face him, finding him turned completely away from me and humming quietly. The sound was…nice…if not better then most singers I've heard before. I slowly stepped in, being as quiet as possible, and closed the door silently behind me, thanking the Goddess's I was already naked so I didn't give Ganondorf the pleasure of seeing me undress. The room was stuffy and it was hard to see, feeling as though I were about to suffocate on the thick steam I quickly opened my bedroom door to let some steam out, shivering at the sudden cold I quickly shut it, re-thinking my plan. I slowly walk over to Ganondorf and reach out slowly, letting the water hit my hand; I quickly pull back with a cry, causing Ganondorf to turn to me in alarm. I felt myself fall and curl up where I was, holding my burning hand close. Ganondorf _tisked_ at me and quickly pulled me up, holding my hand, he turns to the knob of the shower and turned the heat down drastically, cursing all Hyrulians to the Goddess for having sensitive skin. He pulls me in with care and let the water hit my scalding hand. I shiver and sigh happily, relaxing, he stares at me, truly stares and I see a small smile tug at his lips. Next thing I know he's leaning down to me, our lips getting closer and closer, my eyes widen and I cry out with shock, stumbling back. He blinks into wakefulness and quickly gets out, grumbling a "sorry" before grabbing a towel and rushing out. I look at where he goes, the door slamming behind him, I slowly lean against the wall, feeling the cold water cascade down my back, gently touching my lips. He was about to kiss me. He was about to kiss me! Me! The Hero of Time! It stunned me, and for a second, I had considered it. I had considered kissing someone has horrible as him. I forced the thoughts away, feeling a tingling sensation in my neither regions. I shake and start to wash myself, trying as hard as I can to forget about what just happened.

~Ganondorf POV~

I almost kissed him. Link. I almost kissed Link. What was I thinking? He only got here yesterday, two or…or maybe more days he's spent in my presence. It's not the time to be kissing Link! I sighed and shook my head, drying off slowly. He just looked so innocent. No! Get your mind out of the gutter, Ganondorf! Now is NOT the time to be getting a hard-on over Link! Then again, I should never be getting a hard-on over Link. Link IS a boy after all. Or is he an adult? I need to check before doing anything too drastic. I sigh and start to get dressed; my shirt is a dark grey with golden lining, my pants of an even darker grey and rather baggy, made of cotton because it "breaths" or so I've been told. I sigh again and button up my shirt then walk to my mirror, pulling my hair back into a small pony tail, something I only do around here because it makes me seem a bit more…..casual… I smile at my reflection, stroking my beard gently. I look fine. More then fine, in fact. I smile even wider and leave, going to start my day. Trusting Link enough to let him wander the castle on his own, seeing no harm in it, after all.

~Link POV~

After washing myself I walked back to my room to get dressed and pause, looking at the drawer with all the dresses. I sighed to myself and bit my lip, wondering why women have such a high appeal to dresses. Sadly, my curiously got the better of me as I slid open the drawer, pulled out a dress and put it on, spinning around in it. After that I put on some underpants and walked into the bathroom, checking what I looked like. My jaw almost hit the floor as I notice I could easily pass off as a girl. I shake my head with a sigh and walked back to my room, closing the bathroom door gently, wagering with myself over going out like this or undressing and getting back into actual male clothes. I sigh and slide my fingers through my hair before taking off the dress quickly, grabbing a black tunic with silver lining, a black belt and silver colored pants, putting it on hastily before rushing from the confines of my room. I slow as I walk through the corridor and pause in my walk, wondering why Im free for the time being. I shake my head with a sigh, walking a flight of stairs, wondering where my feet will lead me. After a while of walking, turning corners, wandering and so on and I find myself in a huge kitchen, the scents mingling into one huge, amazing, smell. I walk over to one of the cooks and watch them working and bustling about, one of the cooks saw me and urged me out, pushing at me, telling me that I shouldn't be in there. I walk out, confused, before shrugging and wandering down the hall. Kids rush by and one of them pauses, looking up at me before grinning up at me. "Wanna come play with us?" The child was so innocent and looked to be about 6 or 7. Same with the other children. I sighed and smiled, nodding, next thing I knew I was being tugged along by some of the kids, feeling myself smile and laugh softly. Women and men wandered around, smiling at me as I go to plat with the children. The kids throw a ball at me, making me gasp and catch the ball quickly; I look at them and lift an eyebrow. "Good, now toss the ball to any of us." I nod and toss the ball to another child and they toss it to another. By the end we were playing dodge ball with one ball and I was laughing so hard I was crying. It's so fun to act like a kid again. We sit down in a circle, sighing happily. "So, mister. Why don't you talk? And what's your name?" I paused and frowned, rubbing my head then spoke to them, my voice soft, shy, making them strain to listen. "I don't talk because something tells me I shouldn't. Like…Like it's not right for me to talk. And you can call me Link." The children seemed puzzled that I wouldn't talk before getting up, saying a goodbye to me with a smile and racing away. I shrugged and got up too, thinking about what to do next. Where were the stables? I quietly asked someone and they directed me to the stables where I saw Epona waiting, I grinned and raced in, the stable was huge with many horses, all of which black, white or grey. Epona was standing out so much in here. I raced to her and reached out, petting her muzzle. "Hey there, girl. How are you?" _I missed you. _"Im sorry. I didn't mean to be away for so long. I bet you get along nicely with the other horses though, right?" _I guess. They wonder where I come from. Why Im here. Im almost like an outcast, quite like yourself. _"Im not an…! I….No I guess your right. I am an outcast around here." I reached out and petted her face, seeming sad. "We're both outcasts, then. Let's hope we can get along better, okay?" She put her face close and I kissed her nose before pulling back and walking away, waving at her, she neighed and went to go eat. I continued to wander around the rest of the day, but I can't remember most of what happened. My mind was in a haze, I was confused. An outcast. Im an outcast. This is the first time I've ever been such a thing. It felt…strange. To be in an unknown place with people you don't know. I remember waving to some kids, nodding to some people. Then I found myself wandering into my room. I was tired and I didn't know why. I remember, as I was undressing and getting into bed, Ganondorf walking in and talking to me, I brushed him off and he got frustrated and left in an angry huff. After that everything was black, and I remember hoping I had no dreams that night.

A/N: WOW that was a lot to write. I didn't know how I pulled through and Im a little sorry for the grim outcome but don't worry! It will all fall into my not-yet-thought-out plot! I'm probably gonna need some help with later chapters, if you wanna help/talk to me without an account (I don't reply to pms on Fanfiction too often) message me at: chatango(.com). Sign up on there and come talk to me! My user is littlevampiremaiden. Anyone is welcome!


	8. Important AN

Im so sorry about this, everyone. My computer had a melt-down and I lost the chapters I was working on! I'll be up and running in no time-let me assure you of that! But untell that please be understanding! Thank you.

-Amber


End file.
